


Battlefield Grace

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ficlet, Fights, Gen, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Prompt from fadedlikethelilac: Cliffjumper/Megatron, "Cliffjumper is over eager in battle"





	Battlefield Grace

In the heat of battle it was all too easy to get separated and stuck in the frenzy. Cliffjumper was surrounded by coneheads, deep behind the front lines, and the last he’d seen of a friendly Autobot red decal had been Sunstreaker and Sideswipe zooming ahead to launch themselves at an unfortunate seeker as Prime yelled something. That wasn’t a problem, though, Cliffjumper was more than capable of handling himself on the field of battle as he’d proved over and over again.

Metal screeched against metal as Cliffjumper slammed his fists into a purple and green ‘con, armour plating buckling under the assault. Something cracked and _slag_ , that was one of the cables in his forearm, Ratchet was gonna make him feel that later --

A swell in battle and two clumps of mechs merged, metal scraping and screeching all around him. Another Decepticon fell under Cliffjumper’s attack, and he spun to meet a fresh one head on, distinctive gun metal grey plating levelling a hit at Cliffjumper’s head. He ducked instinctively, using his smaller frame to dodge the swing, and it was only when he jammed his blaster up, firing a bolt directly at the mech’s chestplate, did he realise he’d been swept into the thick of the Decpticons and up against Megatron himself.

Old Buckethead snarled in fury, staggering back on one pede at the force of Cliffjumper’s blow. His follow up was lightning fast, backhanding Cliffjumper across the face and levelling his fusion cannon at Cliffjumper’s face in the same, swift movement. There was an ugly kind of grace to the way Megatron fought that no other Decepticon had -- a speed and unpredictability that knocked Cliffjumper off balance as he darted around and aimed his blaster again.

It was a futile thought as Megatron spun with him and knocked the blaster out of his hand, his face an ugly sneer of glee, and Cliffjumper had a brief, fleeting moment of battlefield high, chasing the thrill of the fight. He blocked a heavy blow, spark in his throat as he fought, taking all of his concentration. No wonder Optimus always tried to engage Megatron head on -- the sheer size difference was taking all of his battlefield processor speed to account for, leaving him to respond to attacks on instinct alone.

It was _giddying_.

There was a change in the tide of battle, seekers screaming a retreat overhead, and Megatron took a reckless blow, pushing Cliffjumper against Prowl and throwing them both off balance, before he roared “Decepticons! _Retreat_!” and took off.

Cliffjumper pushed himself up hastily, ignoring Prowl, and fired twice after Megatron’s retreating figure. He could _feel_ the lubricant pumping through his cabling as he watched the grey figure disappear into the distance and the wreckage of the battlefield slowly composed itself around him.

He had to do that _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I could do it but I did. What a way to dive into a fandom, thanks Lilac
> 
> hmu in the comments or over on mogseltof.tumblr.com for more ficlets in this and other fandoms


End file.
